Water Dumple
Games *Pikmin 4 (Wii U) *Pikmin:The After Years *Pikmin:Redemption *Pikmin: Shadows of the Future *Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator *Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B *Pikspore *Pikimon *Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants *Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War *Pikmin Z Locations The locations of the Water Dumple in most of the games that it appears in. Sublevels are listed for the caves. *'Pikspore' **Altitude Springs - In the jungle in Easy Mode **Spectral Garden - In the outer beach area **Foghorn Wetlands **Concealed Aquatica - Sublevels 2,4 and 6 **Aquatic Ruins - Sublevel ? **Challenger's Cavern - Sublevel ? **Purple Pit - Sublevels 1 and 2 *'Pikmin:Redemption' **Dawn Lake **Merged Nothingness - Near the tower landing site *'Pikmin:The After Years' **Wraith World Sublevel ? **Destroyed Castle - Sublevel ? *'Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator' **Ancient Wetland **Mountain Springs **Dark Field Cave - Sublevels 3 and 6 **Aqua Labyrinth - Sublevel ? **Glowing Tunnels - Sublevel ? *'Pikmin 4' **Silver Lake **Frost Sea Sublevels 3, 4. **Sandy Beach **Stagent Sea Sublevels 4, 9, and 13. *'Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War' **The Valley of Regret *'Pikmin Z' **Dewdrop Jungle **Neptune's Lake ***Lurking Lagoon **Toxic Town ***Empty Spaceport **Luna Pool **Lonely Pond Appearance Most Games A blob covered in blue scales with no legs or eyes, only a mouth. It has a what looks like a gray sort of fin on its back. Its mouth and underbelly are pink. File:Water Dumple.jpg|The Water Dumple as it appears in most games. Notes Peanut64's Taxonomy System: Pikimon Move List *Start - Headbutt *Start - Bite *Lv. 7 - Water Gun *Lv. 10 - Water Blast *Lv. 15 - Crunch *Lv. 20 - Aqua Jet *Lv. 25 - Aqua Ring *Lv. 30 - Hydro Pump *Lv. 35 - Muddy Water *Lv. 50 - Blue Tsunami *HM03 - Surf *HM04 - Waterfall Evolutions None Pre-Evolutions None Behavior Most Games Will stay in place until it sees food. Then it will try to crawl after and eat the food. PikSpore They appear in massive numbers in Foghorn Wetlands, keeping to the water during normal days but moving onto land during rainy days. Their eggs can be found floating in the water, and can be brought to the Onions for one Pikmin seed for each egg. Strategy to defeat Most Games Since they are usually in water so Bomb-rocks or Purple Pikmin cannot be used against them. Swarm with Blue Pikmin if in the water, but chuck Purple Pikmin if on land. Pikmin 4 the world to free Tike's notes: I'm quite shocked to know a species so distantly similar is part of the grub family. It dietary habit stays the same, but are amphibious and perfer water. They are also blind, so it depends on sound waves to locate food. I just wonder why such creatures love living nearby harsh waters. Like the ones in Sanhattens beach. Alices notes: These stubborn creatures think they can just relax in water and chow any pikmin nearby. Yes these creaturex are unbelievably lazy with a habit of sneaking up on people. It's very annoying and if I could... I bring it down in a fist fighting match. Maybe I'm getting a bit carried away by this idea. Captain Pikmins notes: Since they mainly in the water, fighting them without blues may become a problem. Watch out though, because they can pair up and eat your team pretty quickly. Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Water Dumples appear in Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War as well. They retain their normal abilities and mainly serve as aquatic enemies, appearing in the Valley of Regret. Olimar's Notes Water Dumple Icthyosa felinis Grub-Dog Family The ship always complains about what I bring in. Having no new notes, all I have to say is that he'll complain from this... Ship's Notes Olimar says I complain about everything. Really, I just complain about once every blue moon... I hate his notes, and that thing is just REVOLTING! Category:Grub-dogs Category:PikSpore Category:Water Enemies Category:Pikmin Z